


A Date

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Bisexual Eriko, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Ulala, F/F, Femslash February, First Dates, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Eriko asks Ulala out on a date, it takes Ulala a bit to come to grips with just what this means.
Relationships: Kirishima Eriko/Serizawa Ulala
Kudos: 5





	A Date

Sitting across from each other, in a quiet little restaurant, Ulala couldn’t begin to think of what to say. Eriko was so beautiful, so elegant, so composed… but she’d invited Ulala of all people on a date.

She shifted in her seat, face red as she tried to cover it up with a sip of her drink. “You wanna talk about men, Elly…? That’s why you invited me out, right?”

“Oh Ulala…” Eriko giggled as she looked at Ulala. “Men are fine and all, but I invited  _ you  _ on a date for a reason. Tonight is for you and I alone.”

Ulala let out a nervous laugh. “R-really? So there’s no strings attached to this meetup or anything?”

She shook her head. “No, I just think you’re cute! There’s just something about the way you show your emotions that I can’t help but admire…”

“Really?” She blinked a few times. “You admire me?”

“I do.” There was that pretty smile of hers again. “It makes me want to be more open with my own emotions, and… who better to start with than someone as pretty as you?”

“Oh jeez…” Ulala couldn’t help but smile right back at her. “If that’s the case, I wouldn’t mind chatting for a while.”

“Wonderful.” Eriko held up her drink. “Cheers to a wonderful date.”

“Cheers!”


End file.
